Sweet Sixteen
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Jane turns sixteen and Jester is sick of waiting around to find out if she likes him .. rated T only for one small line at the ending, not even visual, but I thought I would just be safe .. One shot, R&R !


**I came up with this poem directly after watching Jester Justice. Came up with the story directly after the poem when I tried to figure out how to put the poem to work. I know I already made a story about how they get together but I just couldn't resist, this was too good to just let die. Btw, not the best of poems, I have written better in my time, however it is good enough.**

_** KINDA IMPORTANT: **(For people who already read this and are about to read it again because I edited it, I will have you know that the only thing I changed was I made a mistake in the name of Jane's father, so I changed it to Milton instead of Melvin. So unless you feel like reading the same thing twice over you don't have to read)_**  
**

* * *

In the castle everybody was getting ready for a grand celebration. What kind of celebration you ask? Why, it was Jane's sixteenth birthday! and it was being celebrated by the entire castle. Princess Lavinia loves Jane so much she had suggested to her father that they throw Jane a ball for her sixteenth birthday, in honor of the very important female knight. Of course the king was thrilled with the idea, any chance to have a grand party is a good thing to him, and Jane is a trusted and very loved knight. Even Gunther was mature now and planned on having a good time instead of pestering the Lady with the orange locks. Dragon was currently distracting Jane so everybody could work on getting it all together. Yes, everybody would have a grand time, and Jane would surely get a lot of gifts. However she was about to receive the greatest gist of her life, for Jester had gone all out, more so than anyone else, and he had a very big surprise waiting for the Lady knight.

You see, Jester had wanted Jane's courtship for a long time, but he didn't ever know how to ask her. This was it though, he knew what he was going to do. He only hoped he would not get hurt after it all. Though for Jane, he knew it was all worth it, even the pain after should she break his heart. The only real thing he was actually worried about more so than the pain was the fact that he didn't want to ruin her day. He was trying to make it better, not worse. Though after a talk with her father he was confidant she would be more pleased than otherwise, or as confidant as he could be.

"So, you see sir, I have loved Jane for so long, and I only want what is best for her, so I understand should you reject me, however being the court fool I have no shame in begging for you to give me a chance" Jester pleaded after having explained to the chamberlain his past with Jane and his passionate feelings towards her. He felt rather small and had almost sunk down to his knees because he felt so weak and so scarred that her father may say no.

The chamberlain chuckled at Jester and replied "It is alright Jester, you may ask Jane to court you"

"Really?" Jester exclaimed, excitement gleaming in his eyes like a child on Christmas morning.

Another chuckle emanated from the chamberlain as he replied once again "Yes, Jane has always loved you. Well she has never said it straight forward, however I can see it in the way she looks at you, the way you make her laugh, the way she is always seeking your presence, just for the fact that she loves to be around you, even the way she will always go to you when she has a problem, and you always seem to make things better. All I want is for Jane to be happy. Now, although you have _my_ approval, it is my wifes you will need to gain"

He bent over to Jester and whispered "Shes the tough one" Jester smiled a bit, just a bit, as if he had told him a funny secret. The chamberlain continued "you may have to spend a bit more time convincing her. She has always wanted Jane to marry a nobleman, it is what is left of her ambition after Jane becoming a knight when she wanted her to be a lady in waiting, so she will be rather stubborn. Don't push her too hard, but if you push _just_ enough she will come around. You are a smart boy, the smartest I have ever met in fact, you will figure it out"

Now it was off to the lady in waiting to ask for _her_ permission to court Jane.

*sigh* "Alright, as long as Jane is happy, and if Milton has already told you yes, I guess it is alright with me as well" She said after just enough prodding from Jester

_'yes!' _screamed Jester's thoughts. "Oh! um, Milady, I wanted to ask you another question should you have said yes"

The Lady in waiting turned back around from her sewing wheel and faced Jester "Yes?"

"Well, it has to do with Jane's sixteenth birthday. I wanted to do something very special, but I need your help with my outfit, I am not to good with a needle and thread myself" Jester said the last part with a chuckle.

"What is wrong with your current one?" She asked, slightly wondering what the clever fool could have up his sleeve.

"Nothing is wrong with it, I just want something a little different for what I have planned"

"Alright, what is it you need?" She replied. Jester told her the outfit he wanted made, but never told her of his plan, he said he would prefer to keep it a surprise for everyone, and so he did.

The night had finally come and everyone was gathered 'round for the ball. Jane had entered and was shocked, everyone smiled at her as she entered and started having a great time. However, she had noticed the absence of a certain blue boy, and it was starting to upset her. After the gifts Jane had become very depressed with his absence.

"Where is Jester your highness?" She asked the king who was sitting right beside her.

"You want Jester?" The king asked, rather amused. He knew Jester was planning something big, and had been asked to give Jester his cue to walk in. Now, was the time for his cue.

Jane nodded eagerly, hoping that He knew where Jester was.

"bring on the jester!" the king called while raising his hand to his mouth and lifting his chin for emphasis.

Jane heard the jingling of bells and looked to the front of the room where a stage had been built and where the sound seemed to be coming from.

A red sheet with hearts all over it flew down and covered the background of the stage As Jester walked out, lute in hand, grinning wildly at Jane with a sly look in his eyes.

Instead of his usual blue puzzle piece outfit Jester was wearing an outfit that was the same in design, however different i color and pattern. It was different shades of red and where his puzzle pieces would usually be they were replaced with interlocking hearts instead. His hat was a bright, blood red with a dark red heart right where they puzzle piece would usually have been.

"Sorry to be so late Lady Knight, but I wanted to give you the best show ever! especially on this wonderful day" He said as he winked her way.

Jane giggled and spoke as she walked up to the stage and looked up at the fool "and what would that be, Sir Fool?"

Well, I thought I would write a special little something for you, seeing as its the only thing I really can do, and I don't have that much money" he rubbed the back of his neck as Jane laughed.

"Thats alright, all i need is you" She starred at him for a second then realized what she had said, so she tried to avoid it and cover it up by saying "er, um, let's hear it, shall we?"

Jester snapped out of his love struck gaze caused by what she had said before "What? Oh! Right, alright then"

Jester played a beautiful song, one without any lyrics, and after he was done he jumped off the stage and walked the few steps there were to be taken to where Jane was standing.

"and now Lady Knight, since there were no lyrics to that song, I have written a poem, one specially written for the most special person in my life"

Jane blushed at him and went say something, but she couldn't, so Jester carried on, putting his lute down on the stage he recited the poem he had written, to say those terrifying three words that he was so scarred she would reject"

"To this kingdom a fool once came.

He met a girl with a big orange main.

Through the years he did sigh.

As he tried to decide.

Just how to say.

I love you Jane."

Jane blushed as she looked down at the bowing jester before her, who looked up at her with terrified eyes. She smiled, Jester's heart skipped a beat, and she nearly tackled with to the ground and she lunged forward and hugged his tight.

"I love you too Jester" She said lovingly.

Jester slowly closed his eyes trying to conceal the overflowing joy that resonated throughout him. Unfortunately though he had to push her off gently as he held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes so that he could say his next rhyme, the rhyme he had specifically written for is she had said what she did. Though it may not have been the best of rhymes out there, it sufficed.

"Now as I get down on my knees.

I beg of you please.

Would you consider courting me?_"_

He looked up at her from his position on his knees as she nearly squealed.

"Yes! absolutely!" She exclaimed, but then she had a thought "but what about mother and father? You should ask them first, I don't want to break your heart if they say no after I said yes"

Jester smiled "Already considered, and taken care of Fare Beanstalk. Your parents have already agreed" He said getting up from the ground and looking Jane in the eyes as he smiled so sweetly.

"You clever thing you" Jane giggled "Such a romantic fool you are" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave his a peck on the lips, fearing if she went any further than a peck her parents who were watching would reconsider.

Jester blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He too thought of her parents being in the room and so only returned the peck. Though he looked at her with such passion afterwards, as his look was returned by her.

Jane spoke once more "Jester, though I do like this new outfit, I would much rather you wear your calming blue puzzle piece outfit, as opposed to this new bright red_" _

Jester understood, he too liked the calming blue rather than the raging red. Though romantic as he was, red just wasn't his color.

"Heh, me too, I shall change later, right now we have a party to be getting on with"

"Alright" Jane laughed as she kissed him on the cheek and turned to the crowd who had been watching the whole thing.

Jester hoped up behind her and whispered in he ear "though I do plan on wearing it again on valentines day_"_ And he walk past her, smiling over his shoulder as he walked in front of her. She smirked at him, knowing why he was so smug. Considering she didn't like the outfit as much, should he wear it again she would just have to take it off herself.

* * *

**HAHA! I had to do this. Don't know where the last line came from but its funny, or at least to me it is. The poems may have not been the best, but then again I'm no Jester, there for I shall now go and apologize to him for talking for him when I am absolutely terrible at being anybody other than myself. Well, Ta Ta for now. R&R! ****  
**


End file.
